Shenanigans of Inuyasha Gang
by Spacewolf
Summary: Lots of lemony goodness with Sess, Rin and Jaken! Miroku needs Sango. Badly! Then inuyasha and Kagome get down and dirty!
1. Lemony Goodness: Sess, Rin and Jaken?

html

pre

It was a hot summer's day, a hundred and nine degrees in the shade. Lord Sesshomarou, lord of the western lands was sitting in only his pants he was so hot, Jaken was wearing his tunic, but that was because he wasn't allowed to take off his shirt in public after the 'incident.'

Rin, Sesshomarou's raven haired charge, with lips as red as cherries and skin was white as Sesshomarou's fluffy tail was wearing a very thin, silk dress.

She lifted her sweaty bangs off her forehead.

"Sesshomarou-sama, I'm hot!" she whined.

Despite his best efforts she had called him that since the day he first took her in. "I'm going to the river!"

She went up to her room and put on her short kimono with lemons and flowers decorating it.

She and Jaken skipped merrily down the path. She tripped Jaken and giggled as eh got to his feet and scowled at her.

"Jaken, you look like you took a bite out a lemon!" she giggled.

Sesshomarou went to the kitchen to fetch himself a drink. All they had was pink lemonade.

"I detest pink," he said and refused to drink it.

After melting for a little while longer he followed Rin and Jaken to the lake. Rin was splashing about in the water, enjoying herself. Jaken made a sand-castle, he wasn't allowed in the water after the 'Accident.'

Sesshomarou lounged on the grassy bank, watching Rin frolic in the water through lowered eyelids. He looked and felt like a big lazy kitty, a big sweltering lazy kitty. After a time he got up and waded into the water.

He welcomed the coolness gratefully and sank up to his chin.

He opened his arms to Rin.

She swam towards him with huge grin on her face. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a wet kiss on his cheek. She grabbed his tail and started to stroke it.

"I love you Fluffy-sama," she whispered.

Sesshomarou didn't say anything, he was too stunned. This girl in his arms loved him? True he had saved her life, but hadn't being with him endangered it too? How could she ever love him? He treated her so indifferently. 

No one had said 'I love you' to him since the 'Episode' with Jaken and whip cream. Jaken wasn't allowed whip cream anymore.

"I love you too Rin," he said, kissing the top of her head.

She giggled and squirmed in his embrace. 

"Fluffy-sama loves me Jaken!" she called out to the little toad man, gently patting the top of a sand-castle. "Did you hear? You were right! He loves me!"

"I knew Master Sesshomarou did," replied Jaken. Jaken wasn't allowed to call him 'Fluffy' anymore. Not since the 'Unpleasantness.'

Sesshomarou stroked Rin's hair.

"It's much nicer in here then it is out there," he sighed.

"If only we could stay here forever!" she sighed, holding onto him. 

"Nothing stays the same," he told her sagely. "The tides come in and out, the moons grows and shrinks, children grow."

"I know that silly!" she told him. "When you found me I was only little, now I'm all grown up."

"Yes," agreed Sesshmarou. "You have indeed grown up, quite nicely."

They frolicked in the water some more before getting out.

They returned to their castle, blasted again by the terrible incinerating heat that pounded down on them mercilessly.

When they got back to the kitchen Rin got them all a snack or lemon pie and some of the lemonade from before.

She was the only one who drank any. Sesshomarou hated pink and Jaken wasn't allowed lemonade since the 'Mishap.'

Through the rest of the day Sesshomarou turned the conversation in the water over in his head again and again and again. Rin loved him. Rin didn't lie. Of course she would tell him the truth. And he hadn't been lying when he'd said he loved her. Of course he did.

That night, when the sun had set and the air was cooler, but still stifling hot he crept to Rin's room. Hesitantly he pushed open the door.

He was suddenly incredibly nervous, his mouth was dry and he had butterflies in his stomach. He crept up to Rin's bed and found her sleeping. He let out a long sigh of relief. He leaned down and placed a feathery kiss on her forehead.

He crept out of the room and shut the door, he let out a long sight of relief.

He hadn't been in Rin's room since 'That Thing Jaken Did With The Chocolate Fudge and The Dog Collar.'

He returned to his room and past the wall where they'd been measuring Rin's growth since he'd first taken her in. For a little while Jaken's was beside her, but Jaken wasn't allowed to be measured anymore. Not since 'That Thing He did.'

Sesshomarou didn't bother changing. He flopped onto his large bed with silk sheets, spread out and stared at the ceiling.

How long had ben been alone? How had he been sleeping alone? He'd been alone for almost his entire life, even with people he'd been alone. But with Rin he wasn't alone. He'd been sleeping alone since..... since 'That Thing We Will Never, Ever Speak of Again, Jaken!!!'

He rolled over onto his side and stared out his window, curtains blowing in the breeze. He could detect the faint aroma of the lemon pin sol Jaken had once used to clean his room.

Jaken wasn't allowed to use pine sol anymore, not since that thing that 'Was So Wrong On So Many Levels!'

'I'm a good dad,' Sesshomarou thought and closed his eyes. Only Rin would be allowed to call him that though. Jaken hadn't been allowed since the 'Jaken Homemade Fetish Movie Series!'

/pre

/html

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. I Need You: Miroku and Sango

I Need You

Miroku caught up with Sango, snagging her arm and pulling her to a halt as she tried to escape him. She looked into his large earnest eyes.

"Have you thought about it?" he asked in a low voice. "You know I still want you."

Sango shifted uncomfortably and looked down.

"Miroku," she began, her heart in her voice. "Miroku, I can't!"

"Please!" The monk stared into her eyes as if he was trying to c communicate with her very soul. "Sango, please, I need you!"

"Don't say that!" she snapped, turning around.

"But I do!" he insisted, putting a warm hand on her shoulder. "Sango the demon slayer, I need you as I have never needed another woman in my life!"

She didn't say anything, avoiding his eyes.

"My Queen of Hearts!" he declared passionately. "You can't leave me high and dry!"

Miroku shook her violently.

"Sango do you hear me?" he asked desperately. "Sango, I need you! I need you!"

"Miroku I can't!" she cried finally, pulling away from him. "Miroku, please understand, I lost my entire family, my village, I... I....I...," she looked away, tears forming in her eyes. "I'm not ready; not for this!"

"But Sango!" Miroku protested. "Why not? It's just me!"

"I've never done it before!" she cried. "I've never, ever in my entire life.... I mean, I'm still young! Shouldn't only older people..."

"No!" Miroku replied firmly, shaking her. "No don't you think like that! I watched my father die before my very eyes, your entire village was slaughtered, we are perhaps the two least innocent people in the world. What two consenting people do is no one else's business. My Diamond, please!"

"I'm just not ready!" Sango cried, her cheeks began to burn red. "And besides, you're so good, and you have so much experience, I.... I wouldn't want to make it..... unpleasant for you!"

"Sango you could never make it unpleasant," Miroku replied. "Please Sango, don't leave me like this, not like this!" He saw he was having no impact on her. "Besides, even the King had to start out on the bottom, with a Spade in hand!"

But she was already walking away, a sad lonely figure as she disappeared into the trees. Watching her go, Miroku was overcome with emotion, he fell to the ground, clutching his head and moaning in pain.

"Sango!" he wailed. "Oh, my Sango! Sango, I need you so badly, it's an ache in my heart! Sango, please come back. Sango!"

He buried his face in his hands and continued to cry for everything Sango could have brought him, for the joy, the laughter, the smiles, the warmth and the happiness. Everything he'd watch just walk away from him as Sango turned her back on him.

"I shouldn't have pressed!" he wailed. "I scared her off.... oh Sango! Please come back! I need you!"

Sango stared into the water thinking heavily and sighing periodically, her conversation with Miroku still fresh in her mind. His eyes, large and trusting, his voice, so sweet and gentle, his hand, pierced by the wind tunnel.

The hand that had dominated his entire life, the search for the woman who would bear his child and continue his fight with Naraku if he died. When he died. He was convinced now he would die, Sango was sure. He could only be so desperate for someone like her if he was convinced he was dying.

Well, she decided. She wasn't going to let him die, not knowing the joy she could give him.

Experience or not, she would make herself good, just for him. Surly he would be able to keep himself occupied until she could reveal her secret to him. He was after all a Jack of all trades.

She rose from her seat and marched purposely into the village.

She hadn't been bluffing about her inexperience. She'd never had a partner in her entire life. The first thing on her list was to find someone who she could practise with.

"Hey, you!" she called to a random villager. "You, come here?"

Perplexed, the villager walked up to her.

"How would you like to be my partner?" she asked him.

He looked her over and started to grin, she began to have misgivings. I hope I won't have to Club him, she thought. He looks pretty eager.

"It's just temporary," she rushed to assure him. "Just until I get good enough to do this with a certain boy!"

The villager agreed readily.

"Now, please go slowly," Sango begged him. "It's my first time!"

A week later, Miroku was walking down the dusty road when Sango burst out of a house, looking thrilled and happy, in a dizzy sort of way.

"Oh Miroku!" she sighed. "I can finally do it with you!" she sang. "I finally know how! I've been practising all week!"

Miroku's eyes bugged.

Practising? But he'd wanted to be her teacher in this field, he wanted to be the one who instructed her and helped her find her path.

Oh, well, he shrugged calmly. She'll be good now!

"Sango," Miroku said, barely hiding his excitement. "Let's go do it right now!"

"Okay!" she agreed.

They ran off to find a nice secluded corner

"I told you I needed you," Miroku muttered warmly into Sango's ear, while her hands were busy. "Sango you are truly the best bridge partner I have ever had!"

"I should be," she replied dealing everyone their cards. "I've been practising all week for you!"

"Alright, Rin, we're behind by five games," Sesshomaru said to his little eight year old partner who could barely see over the table. "But we can still do this!"

"Master Sesshomaru, why can't I play?" Jaken demanded.

"Jaken, you know you haven't been allowed to play since the 'Misadventure'," Sesshomaru replied firmly.

"You complete me!" Miroku told Sango passionately.

"And your hand!" she said, beaming. She turned to him slowly, feeling something on her ass. She went pale and then bright red with anger. "Pervert!"

  
  



	3. Down and Dirty: Inuyasha and Kagome

A/N Oh jeez! I'm a bad, bad, bad girl! And not even in the kinky catholic school girl way! I mean for one I'm Anglican! And can you imagine me in a school uniform? Pardon me wile I gag on that image! Anyway it's about time I updated Shenanigans don't you think? This one if for Super Ceech who really wanted this chapter.

* * *

Inuyasha took Kagome's hand a little too firmly and tugged her to follow him. Kagome was hesitant and tried to break, his strong hanyou grip.

"Inuyasha, I don't know about this!" Kagome protested.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha said looking back.

In the dim light, all she could see clearly where his glowing amber eyes..

"You lost the bet!" he protested.

"I know," Kagome said, tugging her hand back. She sighed heavily. "But... I'm not sure I want to do this anymore!"

"You can't welch on a bet!" Inuyasha sounded completed scandalized. "If you won, I was going to wear you mom's dress and since I won we were...." he trailed off. His cheeks going a bit red. "Well, you know!"

Kagome felt her own cheeks heat up.

"But... what if someone stumbles upon us while we're... you know!"

Inuyasha had thought fo that several times himself, but he'd taken every precaution.

"Don't worry!" he said. "Sota's at a birthday party, your mom is knitting and your grandpa couldn't hear us if we were screaming at the top of our lungs and banging around."

Kagome couldn't help but think, knowing Inuyasha. There would be lots of screaming!

Inuyasha gave a noisy sigh.

"You don't have to," he said finally, sounding unhappy. "If it really makes you uncomfortable, you can welch!"

Kagome's relief was instantaneous, but short lived.

Inuyasha had really been looking forward to this all week. And he'd been making so many preparations. It wasn't really fair to call this off just because she wasn't completely okay with it.

"No," she said taking a breath. "I lost the bet and now we have to do this!" She forced a smile. "Besides, it will be fun!"

Inuyasha's smile was like heat lighting on his face. Making him look suddenly irresistible. Making Kagome's decision all that much easier.

She braced her hands on his shoulders and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek. She smiled at the uncertain look in Inuyasha's eyes.

"Come on!" she said with a grin. "Let's go do it!"

His face lit up and he nodded eagerly. He took her hand again and tugged her in the direction he'd been pulling her previously.

He pulled open a door and steadied Kagome.

"Just to make doubly sure no one will stumble across our activities," Inuyasha said. "I thought we could do it in the basement!"

Kagome looked in dismay, before sighing and rolling her eyes lovingly.

"Whatever you want Inuyasha," she told him. "As long as I get to rub your ears!"

She reached up and stroked his soft velvety ears.

They hurried down the steps.

At the bottom there were several candles, flickering with uncertain light, a blanket spread across the floor.

"I thought it would make things better," Inuyasha said. Watching her with uncertainty. "I mean the floor's kind of cold. And candles set the mood don't you think?"

Kagome nodded.

"The blanket will be good for the mess too," she said thoughtfully.

That startled Inuyasha.

"It's going to be messy?" he demanded her.

"Haven't you been watching TV?" Kagome demanded him. "Of course it's going to be messy?"

Inuyasha hesitated.

"It'll be fine!" Kagome assured him. "Don't worry!"

Inuyasha was reassured by this. He knew Kagome would never try to mislead him.

"What should I do?" he asked quietly.

"Well first," Kagome said eyeing the situation. "We make the necessary preparations..."

Inuyasha immediately stripped off his shirt and tossed it aside.

"Now what?" he asked expectantly.

"Now for the protection...." Kagome murmured, thinking ahead.

Once that was in place she said.

"And now we just settle down on the blanket like this...."

They sat down on the blanket facing one another.

Inuyasha waited expectantly for the next step.

"Um.." kagome said uncertain for the first time. "Why don't you take your thingie and..."

She trailed off, but Inuyasha didn't need instructions for that. He went to work.

"Are you sure you haven't done this before?" she muttered under her breath.

Inuyasha looked up, giving her a startled look.

"No, why" he asked.

"Just wondering," she answered.

She saw that he was finished.

"Okay now why don't you just let me take this off!" she said.

Inuyasha gasped as she did.

"Wow!" he said. "Look at that!" He hunched over to get a better look. He met her eyes. "Now what?"

"Now comes the serious part," Kagome said, taking a long shuddering breath.

She let out a little moan and lifted one hand.

"I don't want to touch it," she muttered under her breath.

"You have to touch it sooner or later," Inuyasha said firmly.

Kagome obeyed.

"It's slimy!" she protested.

"It is not!" Inuyasha disagreed. He followed her example. "Well okay maybe it is a little slimy!" he admitted.

Kagome giggled.

"Look! You can mush it!"

"Don't do that!" Inuyasha protested.

"Why not it's fun!" Kagome giggled.

"Well you're messing things up!" Inuyasha said sullenly.

"Fine!" Kagome said, rolling her eyes. "Let's do this thing!" She rolled her shoulders and assumed a determined expression.

Sota sighed and trudged through the kitchen dejectedly. He had to come home early from his friend's house because his friend had broken an expensive vase.

He was about to pass the basement door when he heard a loud giggle, followed by an indignant exclamation.

"You're getting it all over me!" Kagome complained hotly. "That's disgusting!"

"Oh you know you like it!" Inuyasha teased. "You're got it all over you anyway! I'm just evening things up a bit!"

"How would you like it if I started getting it all over you!" Kagome demanded.

Kagome cried out in disgust.

"Eww! Some got in my mouth!"

Sota's morbid curiosity finally drove him to inspect what was going on. He opened the door and went down the stairs, bracing himself for horrible emotional scarring.

"Hey!" Inuyasha protested. "Stop that!"

Sota peeked around the corner of the stairs.

"But I like doing it!" kagome replied sweetly. "And I think I deserve it after what you just did!"

Sota felt his eyes go wide.

"Guys?" he asked. "What are you doing?"

Kagome gave him a sharp look and leapt off Inuyasha. The two guilty teenagers straightened up, standing next to one another.

"I was petting Inuyasha's ears," kagome said. "And we had a bet and I lost so we had to do this!"

Sota mulled this over.

"You lost a bet so you had to carve a pumpkin by candle light?" he demanded.

Kagome and Inuyasha cast a guilty look at their poor, traumatized pumpkin who's guts covered them head to toe. Not even their clear plastic ponchos mad managed to save them from the pumpkin innards.

Inuyasha shrugged, giving Sota an uncomfortable look.

"We wanted to get down and dirty!"


End file.
